The Stress Of The Job
by DianaRose1900
Summary: "Hey Jake" Any asked once Jimmy Brogen had gone. "How do you cope with the stress of the job?" She asked still choking on the smell of ash coming from him. "Hey" Jake said as he approached her in the bar. "'Sup man. You alright?" She asked. Took her to the back room of the bar for his own stress reliever. M for smut and language. One shot. Please read and review. Jake/Rosa


**Hello all, hoping you're all well and getting into the Holiday spirit. If not, here's a hot one shot with my favourite couple Jake and Rosa, inspired from in Season 1, where Jake claims that smoking is the only way he can deal with the stress of the job. Needless to say, my imgination went wild. Here I am. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Brooklyn Nine Nine. **

The Stress of the Job

"God! Why do you smell of an ash tray?" Amy asked as Jake slammed himself on the desk beside her, opposite Jimmy Brogen.

"Only way I can cope with the stress of the Job" Jake replied coughing.

"Hey, Peralta?" Amy asked, later that day. Jake looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow "How do you really cope with the stress of the job?" She asked

"What?" Jake asked

"Well it's no secret that I smoke in shame every now and again. How do you cope with the stress?" Amy asked

"Um..." Jake asked looking off to the far corner of the room. "I have my ways" Jake replied

**\- Two Hours Later -**

Jake walked over to Rosa in the bar later that night.

"You alright man?" Rosa asked. She was always happier after a few drinks, and Jake had always seen a different side of her. She could always be herself around him, and he loved that about her.

Jake looked up to her, and caught her eye. She knew his look. A quick glance around the room showed that they were alone. Sure, there were a few regulars but most people knew what went down between them. There were no cops, and that's all that mattered.

Jake leaned in, and pressed her against the wall, kissing her deeply as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her hips in to his.

"Fuck Rosa!" Jake moaned as she rocked her hips against him. She broke the kiss.

"My place or yours?" She asked breathily.

"Mine, it's closer" Jake moaned quickly. He paid his tab, and hers. They got on her motorcycle, and rode the short distance to his house. Only 2 blocks away. They had barely made it into her apartment with their clothes on. As soon as the door closed, Rosa was pressed against it. Her legs wrapped around Jake's hips, pulling his manhood into her core, whilst growling animalistically as he bit, sucked and kissed her pulse point.

"Jake! Fuck Jake!" She moaned closing her eyes in pleasure as he ran his hands over her body.

She pushed her body off the wall, and he helped her feet down. She made quick work of pulling off his shirt and pants. His member pressing against his boxers, making a desirable tent which made Rosa's mouth water at the sight.

She dropped to her knees in front of him.

She looked up at him, eyes dark in lust as she ran her fingers under the hem of his boxers, tracing the V muscles of his chest. Jake shivered as her feather light touches sent shocks to his member. She ran her fingers under the fabric and pulled the fabric down. Jake watched as she never lost eye contact with him.

She brought her hand to his hardened member, and blew ever so lightly on the tip, running here tongue from the base to the head. He shivered again, as she licked the bead of precum dripping from the end of his member. She closed her eyes, and moaned at the taste, she watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing became fast paced and louder. Rosa smirked to herself, and sucked him down, every inch of him.

"FUUUCKKK" Jake growled as her lips touched his balls, his head filling her mouth and throat. She moaned lightly, humming, sending vibrations through his member as she sucked hard, moving her mouth up and down on him, sucking, taking him deeper.

"FUCK Rosa!" He growled His hand resting on the back of her head. He never pushed her head down. He would not do that to her. But he did need to put his hands somewhere. Anywhere.

"Please! Oh, fuck Rosa! Please!" He moaned. Rosa picked up the pace and swallowed him deeper, harder faster. She could feel him getting closer, twitching inside her. She smiled as she pulled her head off him, rubbing his length with her hand a few times, as she caught her breath

"Cum for me Jake, I want to swallow your every drop" She whispered. Jake opened his eyes, and watched her seductively pulled her hands to her T shirt and pulled it from her body. She brought her mouth up and down on him once. Enough to make him swear her name over and again.

He watched her as she pulled her bra from her body. His mouth dropped as he saw her stunning body revealed to him. Her perfect breasts bouncing as she once more took his member into her mouth and he lost all control. His eyes shut. He muttered a few incoherent words, and found his release in her mouth. She was good. She could make him cum in no time. But she knew as well as him, that this was only the warm up. This was their stress reliever, and it carried on until they were spent.

She stood up, and walked over into the bedroom. Still topless, but in her jeans and her heels, she walked over to her room, shaking her hips at every step. Her breasts bouncing, her ass swaying.

"Oh, come on baby! Don't do this to me" Jake said only just realising how weak his knees were. He managed to walk into her room, following her. Pushing her to her bed. He pushed himself between her legs and leant forward, kissing her.

The taste of his cum on her lips only excited him further. She kicked off her heels and his hands found the button of her jeans, and helped the fabric go down the soft skin of her thighs, and pulled them off her ankles. He thrust his member against her dripping core, the only thing stopping him from being inside her was the thin lace of her underwear.

"Jake!" She moaned, desperate to have him inside her.

He pulled the thong off, and slipped himself inside her. She was so wet, so warm. She was always so tight. Jake had always loved how her body could make her forget everything.

She pulled her legs around his hips, pulling him in even closer to her. Deeper. She moaned his name over and over as he rocked his hips against his.

He pulled out, and back in, thrusting in to her so hard and deep. Positioning his hips to make sure he hit the angle which made her scream.

Pleasure ripped through them both as their lips were a fumble of passion. Their hands wandering, touching, teasing. Both her hands on his muscular shoulders, clawing his skin feverishly to the point where there were scratch marks, he hissed at the pain, overcome with pleasure. One of his hands were on her breasts, rubbing the hardened nipple, the other fingering her clit.

"Jake!" Jake please!" Rosa moaned. She was strong, Jake knew the effect he really had on her when she was begging for him.

"Tell me what you want" Jake teased as he slowed his thrusts. Rocking his hips

"Please! Please Jake" She begged

"Tell me Rosa" Jake encouraged

"You" She hissed. Jake loved how feisty she was, just made it more rewarding when she gave in to him.

"Please! Jake. Make me cum" She finally gave in. Jake growled at her, picking up the pace. He brought her legs and hooked them over his shoulders as he picked his body up. Rosa bit her lip as she screamed, moaned and cried his name over and over as her orgasm ripped through her. She came impossibly tight. Jake moaned, unable to hold himself back as he too found his release, collapsing beside her

"Rough day?" She asked after they came down from her high.

"You have no idea, I needed this stress reliever" He said rolling over taking her into his arms, his one hand running down her flat toned stomach and back to her still dripping core, running his finger over her, slipping back into where she needed him most, hearing her moan his name for him.

"You have no idea" He muttered, rolling himself back on top of her.

**Please read and review. Happy Holidays all.**


End file.
